


Somewhat Domestic

by quietquicksand



Category: Daiya no Ace, ace of diamond
Genre: Ace of diamond - Freeform, Author, BL, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Grownup, M/M, YouTube, daiyanoace, sad at time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietquicksand/pseuds/quietquicksand
Summary: *Edited summary because i was ready to shove this shit out last time and completely forgot i was suppose to summarize this big idea into a few characters*Eijun is a BL Reviewer while in turn Kazuya is a new up and coming BL Writer. I mean what could honestly happen in this odd story with this crazy pairing?
Relationships: Miyuki Kazuya & Sawamura Eijun, Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun, Sawamura Eijun/Miyuki Kazuya
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	Somewhat Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing something like this so please spare me. i love them both so much so i have to let it out somewhere. It may not make sense but it will tie in all together at the end hopefully.  
> hope you enjoy!!  
> * i redid the spacing and i added a few more details so hopefully its better!*  
> ALSO Sawa won't be his loud self in this at all times, it will come out at times and his quirks will come out as well but in this he will be pretty chill because i'm tired of the yelling ( love him yelling in his original form but this is another story rn) . I will keep kazuya as a dick because that is what fits him best and i cannot see him any other way tbh. Lololol

"Attention all passengers the next stop is to Oshima" Eijun could make out the speakerbox saying this as he was nose deep in his latest BL purchase. The train ride into the city had been very productive as he found time to roughly outline in his book which sections were the key points and which moments his followers would also enjoy him talking about i.e the bathroom scene was definitely making the list. He was a pro at keeping his novels discreet through the years of practice and keeping it concealed from the prying eyes of bystanders who may not typically enjoy the sight of two men jerking each other off on the cover during their 8am commute to work. Whats even worse is the children! They are so nosey and will try to figure any secret out when they feel like someone is hiding something so he has to try to fight the lil snot infested beings away to the best of his ability. Due to the comments that were flooding all his comment sections on every social site he used he was currently on the way to the inner inner city of tokyo to get his hands on the holy trinity as his followers described it.

He didnt know what to expect but he was going to do what the BL gods wanted him to do and that was to secure this set of books and do what he was born to do : review them. He heard these books would make it so that he could'nt resist wanting to go out and find a partner just to try out all the scenes in order, multiply times. that these stories would open his eyes to a new form of sexual desires that he had no idea he had. 

Eijun had read quite a bit of Bl . He enjoyed this dynamic seeing as it closely reflected how he could imagine life if he were to actually find a faithful and honest companion. Eijun wished for a lover but knew it would happen when it did and lived through his novels. A handful were truly worth the title of the year, others were cute but just fell short. Most follow the same format so he was very doubtful and wasnt expecting too much because it isn't anything new for everyone to freak out over a story nor was it new that many just like something because a load of others like it as well. Especially since the heavy influx to the realm of BL. Now everyone has long list composed of stories to check out and its easily obtainable through many sites but heavily censored but the more the merrier right? 

As the train quickly approached his stop to get off at one of his favorite bookstores in the city, they carried just about every X-rated BL novel , he finished the rough outline and shoved the book into his bag. He made sure to wrap his scarf back around his neck seeing as though it was chilly and he is a baby if he catches a cold. His stop finally comes and he took the five minute walk to the store but he decided it'd be a sweet treat to get a warm tea as he waited. As he approached nothing prepared him for what he saw ahead at this normally , for the most part , quiet and not packed store to the brim. The books had just came out so the line was WRAPPED around the book store and surprising to him , he was not the one only male in line. He wasn't 100 percent sure who the target audience was suppose to be but he had a solid mix of both genders. They even had a ranging age demographic. He was pretty sure he saw someone's grandma standing in line complete with her glasses, her cane ,and gums flapping about how she could not wait to met the author and recieve a signed set. Eijun didn't know the author was present which explains the line and the energy in the air. Eijun was not to sure what this author looked like but from listening to the squealing girls behind him he determined that it was indeed a him and that he was beautiful. Eijun didnt know if that was entirely true but judging by how many of his surrounding neighbors were dolled up and wearing their best they were tryinng to score with this certain him. He was genuinely impressed by how they managed to dress this boldly in this weather plus it's still EIGHT AM.

The book was written by some new up and coming author who was skyrocketing on the best sellers list and trending constantly in the past few months because of his release schedule. He was the type to do a mass dump of stories rather than take time to set up releases one by one. He dropped sets rather than standalones. You would get three books instead of one and instead of waiting for the next you could already go ahead and finish the short mini sseries of a whole series. A very unique idea and that alone had the masses rattling the net and the BL realm.

If you haven't noticed yet, Eijun himself was a known Bl book critic for only being a mere 22 year old .He built his career through much trial and error, many nights of reading and carefully curating reviews. He built himself up by himself through many tears and many doubtful moments. Eventually he had steadily started to get a solid following and one day his review went viral and next thing he knew garnered attention on all major platforms. Most of his fans were women, young adult females, and a sprinkle of men who were either curious about the subject, curious about themselves , or curious about about how to dick eijun down . He had a few admirers from both genders. They weren't wild or anything they just simply wanted to take him out , take him from behind, or they wanted to know his next review. Eijun also made quite the amount of money for being a Bl reviwer and thanks too this he got to explore more avenues that he never dreamed of being able to see and do things he knew not to take for granted because some wouldn't even be ale to get the chance. 

For the most part he thinks his hefty attention came from how honest his reviwes were, how popular the genre was getting and how he utilized the platforms that made people tune into him. He not only wrote his reviews for a few sites , he also extended his opinions to the youtube realm which by itself was a whole other foorce he is tackling day by day. He has a steadily increasing following on youtube and he post weekly a video no longer than 12 mins. He was first hesiatant about becoming a review channel but he soon grew to love how easy it was just for him to sit and talk infront of a camra rather than typing out the words on a blank document and being haunted by the blinking line when he got stuck in a specific spot. With video he just said whatever came to him mind. He didnt have to reword how sentences came out because the viewer was able to see him explain rathr than interpret his words. He had his trusty editor, who happened to be his best friend, wakana to handle all the hard stuff aka editing mountains of footage of him not onoly reviewing but doig weird tricks , last week he learned he could bend his elbow back to make his thumb touch his wrist, and talking abut other stories that were not planned, like how he recnty adopted a puppy because of the recent story he read and he went out the next day to pick out a chow chow and named him kurama ( yes, he is also a anime fan but we can only handle one struggle at a time here). 

Other things Eijun enjoys includes exercise , he works out everyday for an hour doing his own programmed HIIT routine, he also dabbles in the movie scene. Not many know but he began as a horror movie critic, quickly dropped it because he began the BL movement, but he still enjoys getting spooky and indulging. He also enjoys going out for drinks, he cannnot for the life of him handle hard liquor but he can swig down a mighty magarita like any other sorority girl. Eijun would consider himself a well rounded man. He had a career, he handled his bills, and even owned a pet. He stayed in a nice loft apartment in the city close to the grocery store and a park. He decorated his space to match himself and his needs, all his decor is a nice mix of greens and gentle oranges. Kitchen is stocked with the latest appliances even thoough he doesn't cook complex meals, everythhing is in there to make a feast from start to finish. His bedroom space is the true master piece. He has his personal computer set up by this space due to his tendency to get up in the night and have random inspirations for what book to read next or an idea of what his next outline should look like and what he wants to include. Next to his computer he had kuramas setup. He had his own orange bed and personal fan for the hot nights accompanied by his plus toys of a certain yellowed hair ninja and a raven haired rogue ninja. Then his bed was big enough for him to flop around through out the nights without the worry of falling off and it was filled with pillows and cozy blankets that made him feel as though he was still in is mothers womb. His apartment was littered with posters of his fave manga covers or panels mixed in with some beautiful scene photos for diffrent locations around the world. His all time fave is the red blinking light of a buoy in the seattle fog and rain. His space was his and reflected who he enjoyed being the most. Lights adorned the corners, there were blankets on the couch , he had a special mug for his warm drinks and in the winter he curled up infront of the tv with that mug and watched his favorite romance films or a good horror film. He was in his own bubble and nothing made him happier than having his place , his ever growing book pile, and his career.

Back at the book store the line finally started moving, it was a bit chilly here so he did good by putting on his layer before leaving home. He was warm enough from the layers and the crowd around him that he didn't mind the wait in the slightest because this way he got to eavesdrop on multiple conversations about the book and about the author. He found out that the author is a tokyo native, he began writing Shōjo at 22 and by 24 he had slowly veered into the BL community where he mixes Shōjo and boy love, which really does get the female hearts throbbing , but he still does a heartfelt short Shōjo piece occasionally. He also found out that he is in the early stages of opening a restaruant. He made a mental note that no matter if the story is bad and he never reads his stuff again , he will visit the restaruant because who doesnt like food?

He knew that there were three books but he found out that book one was told from one pov , book two was the second pov and book three was alternating povs and a continuation of where they left off. It was a different approach and even though it would be a longer read than usual he could wait to see how this author conquered this. As he grew closer to the door, the squeals were becoming more frequent and eijun became more interested in seeing the man that was causing this stir. He was by no means close to the unknown man but he did reach the point where they hand you the set of books that were to be signed. As the books were placed in his hands he took in the look of the novels as a whole they were pretty heavy and felt sturdy in his palm. Next they were all unassuming on the cover. They were all just solid colors in fact. The first book was black, the second book was red, and the final book was burnt orange. It was an interesting color scheme and he had no description on the outside or on the inner cover sleeve. This author just had the title of the books and his name printed beneath " Miyuki Kazuya? " Eijun whispered and on cue a squeal happened and he almost dropped the hard copy stack of books on the floor. 

He was about to page through the first book when a man who was ensuring safety at the event tapped him on the shoulder. Eijun turned and looked at this man with his shades on indoors, which now that he looked around all the guards had shades on indoors, and said " yes?" The guard looks at his hand about to break the seal of the book and says " it is against the rules the author has established for the patrons to open the books themselves inside his vicinity. I do not know if this is your first time but if you look around everyone is holding there books waiting for the author to break the seal with them" the guard then takes his leave with one last look at eijun. Eijun is still standing with the books in his hands processing this new information. " what the actually fuck " he says to himself. " what type of symbolic dirty shit is this?'' 

Eijun looks around at all the other customers and sure enough they are all patiently waiting to get to the front to break this seal. Eijun didnt even notice this clear plastic seal, he wonders if it is another symbolic piece by it being clear. He looks ahead and now puts together the constant squeal everytime someone gets to the author in question. Its because he is breaking the "seal" with these women and that is causes a whole wave of hysteria. As Eijun looks up to the front he is at a lost for words the people outside were calm as they get closer its like a switch flips and they become some fan girl or boy. He himself is becoming more engrossed in the atmosphere and wanting to know what this man looks like!! He has about a five minute wait and he cant see due to the privacy screen but he can hear ahead as on que another squeal. Like seriously , is this man also breaking their physical seal as well? The line shifts again and he is next. He sees the grandma he saw early walking back down the stairs without her can and a flush to her skin and no longer flapping her gums to the obvious care taker standing next to her. what kind of effect is this man having on these people for them to be squealing one moment and stunned the next? As he takes one final scan of the book without ripping the seal on the pages he hears a "NEXT!!" He gets his ass in gears and lifts the privacy screen to step in. 

It takes a minute for his eyes to adjust becaus it is d a r k but two lamps on either side of the table. Compared to the lobby area which is full of light due to the windows and light fixtures, he was shocked . Like how could it be so bright beyond the curtain but so intimate and dark within these curtains. Eijun thinks to himslf that he needs to ask where these curatins come from because they did one heck of a job. As his eyes finally adjust and he finishes scanning the area he locks onto a set of white crisp teeth that are hiding behind a pair of sinful lips that happen to be moving, whether he is talking to himm or to the serious shade man behind him is unkn own to hi because he is still stuck on the mouth. then his eyes travel up his face where he makes contact with a pair of golden eyes which are looking at him. Actually they are looking at him from top to bottom in one fellow swoop and then the most beautifully shaped eyebrows raise and that mouth quirks to a smirk then a grin. Ejun looks at this man and instantly understands the line, the trending topics, and the squeals. Hell, he felt like squealing himself and he JUST got in here. He finally pulls himself together and approaches the table with an extended hand, a oshi on his lips, and a smile on his face when the author himself says " Why hello, Mr. Sawamaura Eijun, i'm glad it is finally my turn to get a review from you" and in that moment Eijun couldn't tell if he should be afraid of the current look on the author's face as he said this or be afraid of how his body reacted to hearing his name roll off the very same authors tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it ! I hope you enjoyed , i changed it a bit and added a bit. Lol   
> I am currently pushing through chapter 2 and it should be here by sunday! (10/11/2020)  
> Wish me luck and get ready for pain, fluff, sad, more fluff, more sad, HAPPY, and extra kink. WOOO!


End file.
